


Long Long Way From Home

by Hells_Brat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hells_Brat/pseuds/Hells_Brat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because male omegas are rare and a powerful bargaining chip in the world of politics, when word got out that the Winchesters had been gifted with the addition of an omega son, the King and Queen, Cain & Abaddon, sent their faithful servants to fetch the child.</p><p>The king and queen raised him as their own (though not with as much tender love and affection as any real parent would), waiting for the day the omega would present with their first heat so that political arrangements could begin. Once the young omega, Dean, hit his first heat, he was showed off by the king and queen in extravagant balls to potential suitors. Many alpha princes and kings were captivated by the omega prince's beauty and hint of rebellious spark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from the spnkink meme. thank you poster for the inspiration.

A long time ago in a kingdom far far away...

What should have been a most happy day for Mary and John Winchester turned into one full of dread and uncertainty. It was with sadness, Mary smiled down upon the sweet baby in her arms that she had just given birth to,. Fearing the inevitable, as mother and a protector, she wanted to spare Sammy any pain and insisted that her oldest boy never meet his newborn Omega brother. Her first born was too young to see his little brother cruelly ripped from her arms as she lay powerless to stop it. 

Fortunately, John didn’t share the same beliefs as his wife. The boys were and would always be brothers, the same blood would always run through their veins no matter what fate befell them. Sammy had the right to be a big brother even if it were only temporary. So it was against Mary's wishes that John stood beside his wife, holding their oldest boy up in his arms to get his first look at his brand new baby brother.The brief introduction would be priceless, a memory that they would all carry in their hearts for years. 

John smiled proudly at his family, “Aren’t we a fine looking bunch? Look, Sammy, you’re a big brother now.” Then John whispered in his son’s ear, “Do you remember what I told you being a big brother means?”

With a bigger smile than either of his parents could muster under the circumstances, Sam nodded leaning in to kiss his little brother on the head, “I’ll aways wook out fwor you.” 

John wiped away a tear from his eye before setting Sammy on the ground. He ruffled the already messy auburn hair before Sam toddled out of earshot and the mood in the bedroom turned grim and serious. 

“What are we going to do, John? They’re going to take him from us.” Mary's voice shook, her eyes full with tears.

“We live so far from the palace, as far as anyone knows, maybe we never got word of the orders. Let them find out on their own. If they do find him, we'll play dumb. Why should we help the royal family take our child? What have they ever done for us?”

Mary chewed on her bottom lip, yet agreed with her husband. That plan would not help them keep their family together but it was the only one they had. They hadn't enough money to flee the kingdom . The lack of rain made their crops barely profitable enough for the three of them to survive let alone start a new life in another land and they had no other family that they could hide their son with. Their situation was doomed. 

 

But all the parents worry was for naught. The Royal Seer had already seen the child and alerted the King and Queen. At once the royal army had been dispatched and were on their way to collect the child. Not only were The King and Queen powerful they were also terrifying people who always got what they wanted no matter how cruel or devious or unfair. And what they always wanted was an omega son. An omega male was a rare and precious commodity. For a royal family to have one in their household meant they would be able to form a union so powerful it could darken the sun. Nothing would stop Cain or Abaddon from getting their hands on one. Especially not a poor farmer like John Winchester. 

 

The sun had not yet begun to rise when the Royal Guards rode into the quiet farming village, the royal seer in tow leading them to the small cottage in the far east corner of the village. When the guards had reached the Winchester's farm, they didn't bother to knock. They simply broke down the door with weapons raised, startling the sleeping family.

Still dressed in their sleeping gowns, Mary and John jumped from their bed. Mary quickly grabbed for her son and rushed into the main room to be with her husband only to find the room full with guards packed in like sardines waiting for her to bring out their target.

Standing protectively in front of his family with a wooden club in his hand, John growled, “What business do you have with us?”

All of the noise brought Sammy toddling from his bed into the crowded room, a stuffed bear trailing behind him as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes with a tiny fist . When he saw the all the guards pointing their weapons, ready to fight he began to cry for his parents, Grabbing Sammy's shoulder with his free hand, John pulled the boy behind him to safety .

Zachariah, a bald, older guard stepped forward. “Under the direct order of the royal family, we are here to collect the omega. Now we can take him peacefully or we can take him by force and you will all executed by sundown. The choice is yours.”

Though vastly outnumbered, John kept his weapon raised, ready and determined to protect his family against the room full of soldiers. Whether it be royal guards or an pack of wild hyenas John would die to for his family and Mary saw in his eyes that he was prepared to.

“John, please, think of Sammy.” Mary implored her husband before he could do anything stupid.

No matter what happened next the royal family had already won this battle. It was with great regret and a heavy heart John conceded, lowering his club, for the sake of his family.

Regally dressed in a sea of soldiers and peasants, Pamela eased her way through the crowd of weapons, moved in close to Mary, who was clutching her baby against her heart. She smiled kindly at shaking mother. “Such a rare commodity a male omega is . I do not believe I have ever been in the presence of one. May I?” She leaned in for a closer look.

“My child is not a commodity!” Mary snapped twisting her body to shield her child from The Seer's eyes

“Ah! But this little angel is,” Pamela countered. “Do you not know his value? Well if you do not your king certainly does. And he will gain great power with this little one. Why would you want to lose everything you have for a child you barely know? You are still young, my child, you could have many more children. Have a dozen. Fill the house with tots if you wish.”  
center>

As with her husband there was no choice for her. It was her baby or everything in the world she held dear. She looked to her husband who nodded sadly before she hesitantly placed her son into Pamela's arms with a heart wrenching sob. 

With the newborn safely under the protection of the royal family, Pamela smiled and coo'd at him. Her work was done. Thankfully without any bloodshed.

As the Royal Seer reached the door to leave, she turned back to face the distraught, teary eyed parents whose hearts were being torn from their chests. Nothing she could say would ease their pain but she wanted them to understand. “Not that you had much choice in the matter but you have served your king well. Parents should want what is best for their children, don’t you agree? Your boy will be a prince. Never will he want for a single thing. They will give him a far better life than a couple of farmers ever could.”

The newborn started to cry as Pamela stepped out the door and Mary collapsed to the ground in a sobbing heap.


	2. Chapter 2

17 years flew by in the blink of an eye and the brothers grew up. Raised on completely opposite sides of the kingdom and never laying eyes on each other, both grew up handsome, strong and tall. John would often tease that Sam grew to an almost freakishly sideshow kind of height. 

Though at times it was difficult, John tried his best to keep the house full of joy and laughter no matter how heavy his and his wife's heart felt. They may not have always been able to give Sam everything he wanted and at times not what he needed, at the very least Sam deserved to grow up in a joy-filled environment. And he did.

As for their youngest son, Prince Dean never got teased by his Royal parents nor could he ever remember a time hearing laughter coming from either of them. Jokes and gaiety (or anything that did not pertain to the growth of their kingdom for that matter) were for peasants. He doubted either of his parents had any sense of humor at all. 

But it didn't matter much to him. 

 

The prince had grown to be as rebellious as he was handsome. Many times,he would sneak off of the castle grounds, his status as a proper Omega Prince be damned. He couldn’t stand the idea of living in a glass cage. There was a world outside the palace walls and he needed to be in it. Sure, life got lonely for the prince but he had friends and the servants to keep him amused. Even as a small child it was said around the kingdom that Dean had such an amiable constitution. Everyone who met him instantly adored him, being around him was like being around a ray of sunshine on the darkest day. It was hard to believe he came from such sullen, quick tempered and devious parents.

Though, Dean of course, loved his parents and quickly learned to play the game of being a good and proper prince whenever his parents eyes were upon him. Sadly, unless he were disobeying or getting himself into trouble he went virtually unnoticed by the King and Queen for they were simply biding their time until the prince went into his first heat. 

 

The heat. 

That was a thing most dreaded thing in the young prince's mind. When he was a younger the Royal Physician had been brought in to explain to him all about his maturing body and what was to be expected of him once the heat came but that did nothing to prevent him from sowing his youthful oats. If his parents ever found out he was no longer "100 percent pure" their heads surely would explode for it would jeopardize his marriage potential. But why should he care about such things? 

When the time was right the idea of having children greatly appealed to him but he did not wish to bring children into the stuffy confines of royal life. He knew what he was looking for in a mate. Someone kind, who could make him laugh. Someone not into all the ridiculousness of royal life was a must.. And it must be someone pleasing to his eye. He could not imagine taking a mate that did not appeal to him. Through social obligations he had met many potential Alpha suitors and he was most positive none of them were for him. His parents were not as choosy as he. Him being particular was not part of their plan and they could not abide such nonsense.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the years a few things had changed in the Winchester household, the first was that John had become interested in politics and royal gossip. It was the only way he could keep track of how his youngest son was growing up. 

Quite often when he went into town he would chat up his neighbors and inquire about the latest news from the palace. From those rumors he learned that the prince had a keen mind and was quite a proficient student, mastering four languages by the age of 8. He had become an excellent marksman and enjoyed the outdoors. It was also said the prince had been graced with fair hair and green eyes and John couldn't help but wonder just how much the boy must look like his mother. Even after being raise by the King and Queen and their dubious morals, somehow, he ended up quite a remarkable young man and John could not be prouder. 

Mary chose to live contrarily to husband. She avoided all matters that concerned the royal family and the son she never got to raise. So when John came home one afternoon with a plan, Mary tried hard not to listen. 

Word had gotten out. The King and Queen had sent invitations for The Prince's Coming Out Ball. At last, Dean had gone into his first heat. Every Alpha with a royal blood line would receive an invitation to these events.

"It's time to act, Mary. It is time to bring our son home." John grabbed his wife, spun her around ending in a deep dip as if they were in the midst of dancing a tango.

Mary was less excited by her husband's news It was a conversation that always ended in an argument. While John spent hours, days even conjuring up a plan that would bring Dean back to them Mary knew Dean was not their son. She had long since given up the dream that he ever was. 

"Why should he want to be ours now after the life he's had? We have nothing to offer him," Mary said without any emotion. "He could never be happy here."

"Nonsense. He might have been raised by those crazy people but it's our blood that runs through his veins. They couldn't take that from him. Family is family. Blood is blood and that will never change." 

"What will never change?" Sam asked as he walked through the door. He stood in the doorway, covered in dirt and smelling of the sea after a morning of fishing. 

"Nothing nothing.You know father and his crazy talk." Mary nervously wiped her hands on her apron and walked over to the stove to check on the stew she had been preparing before John had come in interrupting her . "Why don't you go clean yourself up. Lunch is almost ready. Looks like we'll be having fish for dinner, huh?"

Sam sighed and went to wash up. It infuriated him when his mother tried to keep things from him. He wasn't dumb. He knew who is brother was. Clearly, as if it had happened the night before, he remembered when the guards came with the pretty lady and took his brother away, How could he ever forget that? Or how sad his parents had been afterwards or how overprotective they became of him. Never would he understand why his mother tried to pretend Dean didn't exist. Even if the prince didn't remember him, Sam could never forget.

The second change was that the Winchesters had been blessed with years and years of prosperous crops and prize winning animals so John was able to amass quite an impressive savings. It was with that money he was able to hire Castiel, a handsome young Alpha from a neighboring kingdom with a reckless side and a smile that exuded devilishness. The Alpha came highly recommended by mutual friend, Bobby Singer who lived in the same village as Castiel. With John's consent, Bobby went ahead and made all the arrangements while John sat back and hoped for the best.


	4. Chapter 4

## Long Long Way From Home 05

>   
>  Once the prince got wind that there was to be a ball in honor of his first heat, it meant only one thing and he took to his horse with his trusty manservant, Garth, to clear his head.
> 
> As they rode through the golden fields of his father Dean needed to shoot something, anything. He raised his bow and let the arrow fly, hitting nothing but earth, all the while voicing his displeasure to Garth.
> 
> “It’s just how things work, milord. Just hope your parents have not set their sights on Lord Alistair. He’s quite a bit... pointy. He’s liable to impale you with his chin on your wedding night."
> 
> "The octogenarian set does nothing for me."
> 
> Garth laughed."That's pretty much everyone invited."
> 
> "Then there will be no union."
> 
> Garth fretted. No union would mean no alliances and without a strong alliance with royal mates the kingdom would be left vulnerable. " But but but it is what's expected of you, milord. "
> 
> "Pshaw. Why shouldn't I want to find my mate as pleasing to my eyes as I would be to his?" Dean winked at his companion.
> 
> Garth smiled, "It is not a perfect world, milord. They only made one of you."
> 
> "Rare and devastatingly handsome. I sure won at life." Dean rolled his eyes as he prepared to shoot his bow again. Winning should never have felt so hopeless. His choices may have been vast but none of them were right for him. If he didn't show interest in one of the Alphas approved by his parents, they would choose for him and that might just be worse.
> 
>  
> 
> Castiel was packing in preparation for the festivities leading up to Royal Ball as Bobby went over the plan. There was defiantly a special kind of joy in getting one over on royalty. And according to Bobby and Castiel, Cain and Abaddon had it coming. It could be said that the two men were anarchists, rebels against the monarchy and it would almost be true. They preferred the term mischief makers. They had accomplices who could always be counted on to get the documents they needed.
> 
> Upon hearing what his old friend needed, Rufus laughed so hard he started to cough. "A ball? That's what all your fuss is about?
> 
> Bobby grunted. "Can you get it or not?"
> 
> "Can get it to you by next week." He nodded."Attempting to ruin the royal family again. man you been barking up the same tree going on 20 years now. I would sure hate to be on your bad side."
> 
> "If you don't get this done for me, you'll be getting a taste of it."
> 
> Rufus did not worry much about his friend's threats. The invite was as good as in their hands. "Who you working this with? It better be someone prettier than you."
> 
> "Castiel."
> 
> Rufus thought about the young man and laughed. He was an excellent choice. "Yeah, that should work"


	5. Chapter 5

Early in the afternoon, Dean was seated in between his parents as they watched the archery competition. He was amused at times though he preferred to be trying out the apple on the head trick on Garth then being forced to sit as a spectator. The warm summer day droned on while Dean continued to play the dutiful son. He smiled politely, cheered for the archers and drank. He drank wine straight into the night until it was time to present the winning trophy during the feast. The winner was then also awarded a private introduction with the handsome omega prince 

In the brief moment it took Dean to hand Count Azazel the gold 1st place trophy, the prince got a big whiff of the overpoweringly musky scent coming off of the sweaty Alpha causing his head spin and set his stomach roiling. Someone who hadn't bothered to wash up after a day perspiring in the sun was certainly not the mate for him. 

Throughout the evening Dean was directed to spend a moment or two with many of the guest Alphas. One of the Alphas his parents liked the best was the Crowley, King of Hellvetica, an older Alpha who took the throne when he was quite young and had been too busy ruling his kingdom to find a mate.

From their balcony seats King Cain and Queen Abaddon watched over the festivities with their sly eyes and dark smiles. It was decided through whispers and nods that King Crowley would be a preferred choice as a mate for their son. They whispered to each other every possible thing an alliance with Hellvetica could do for them. Hellvetica may have been practically a barren desert wasteland but it held a strong (though often dehydrated) army and a familiar connection to a pope. Clergy in your family’s pocket was never a bad thing to have.

Attentively, Dean nodded with a fake smile he learned to master for his parents sake as his eyes glazed over while listening as King Crowley droned on and on every so often throwing in praise and the ever irritating backdoor bragging. He could picture his life with this traditional Alpha and he wanted none of that barefoot and pregnant, speaking only when spoken to nonsence they believed in. He’d rather die before anyone kept him hidden away and submissive. He may have played the good little obedient omega in public for the sake of his parents but that wasn’t the life he wanted once he was free from them.

Dean’s mind already made up. _Nope. Not this one. Not ever._

It was when the King of Hellvinca finally excused himself to refill his cup Dean quickly made a run for the courtyard but just as he reached the door he felt a tap on his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

“Your highness.” the voice said with a gentleness he was unfamiliar with and he just had to see who it belonged to.

The wide blue eyes that confronted him had him instantly in a trance and it wasn’t just his Alpha scent either. butterflies were dancing in his stomach.

The handsome dark haired man bowed, “I am Castiel, prince of Novackia.” 

Dean waited for the butterflies to settle before he put out his hand as the prince took his hand. His cheeks blushed as the prince’s lips touched his skin. This was certainly the most handsome prince he’d seen all night and he was incredibly thankful the young prince had made the long journey from his kingdom where ever that was.

“Novakia? Forgive me, I haven't heard of...Is that terribly far away?”

Wincing internally, Castiel worried if the jig was already up but maintained his composure. “Quite a bit farther than most have traveled, milord.”

The formality made Dean wince which did not escape Castiel’s notice. “Did I say something wrong, milord?”

 

Dean sighed. “You don’t need to be so formal. I won’t take offence. I’m just Dean. This whole prince business is really a bit stuffy don’t you think?”

“Stuffy? Yes. I couldn’t agree more.” A grin crept up into Castiel’s dimples and he began to relax. 

 

They talked with an ease unknown to either of them before Dean was called away to meet the Richard, the Archduke of Purgatory, but whenever he had a moment to himself he found his way back to the prince with the brilliant blue eyes. 

The archduke easily was the sleaziest Alpha he met by far. Whenever he thought no one was looking he became handsy like an octopus, touching the prince as if he were already his property. When the Archduke spoke of his achievements his eyes were shifty and insincere. As Dean feigned interest, the archduke stoked him as if he were a kitten in need of praise. 

_Were there no other Alphas as pleasing as the prince of Novackia,_ he wondered as his eyes roamed the ball room to seek out the young prince. A wave of jealousy ran through his body like a chill up his spine when he saw that Castiel was dancing with one of the queen's handmaids. 


	7. Chapter 7

When Dean was finally able to get free from the archduke’s clutches, he frantically searched every corner of the ballroom for the prince but he found nothing except a couple way too inebriated alphas who had lost their propriety several cups of wine before he had to forcibly remove himself, showing them who they were messing with in the process.

“Nice work, Dean.” Castiel smiled, approaching the fierce omega after he had put an Alpha in his place. “Shouldn’t there be someone looking out for your virtue among all these prospective alphas?”

“I do okay.” 

“I saw.”

They stood awkwardly for a moment before Dean found his words. “It is good that you found me.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. I was hoping you would… Would you meet me in the western corner of the gardens at midnight? Over by the wall? I still have a few obligations to attend to but I would like very much for us to talk some more. Somewhere where we won’t be so heavily watched.” Dean cast an eye toward his parents, who were already wine filled and would be drenched enough by 12 that they would not remember they even had a son.

Castiel agreed so Dean headed up to his parents so he could get a moment to stuff his face. Who knew speaking to people could leave him famished?

Queen Abaddon asked, “Darling, how is the search going?”

“Eh. Okay I guess.” He reached for a turkey leg and took a bite.

With great curiously Cain asked,“How did your visit with the king of Hellvetica go?”

It would be impossible for Dean to enjoy his meal with the King and Queen interrogating him the whole time.

Dean shrugged and swallowed. “Eh okay I guess.”

“Was there anyone you preferred?” Abaddon asked as she sipped her wine.

Keep on drinking, Dean implored both his parents silently.

“I dunno. I think it’s too soon to tell.” 

His parents continued to talk on around him while he concentrated on filling his stomach and tuning them out til their voices became nothing more than a buzzing sound in his ear.


	8. Chapter 8

The clock struck midnight ten minutes earlier which meant Dean was running late. Garth had caught him as he was making his way to the doors with a message from the Archduke he had no interest in replying to but his manservant would not let him leave until he had delivered it in full.

The secret garden meeting was highly unorthodox. It could be dangerous for the unmated omega to be in such a dark secluded area with an unmated Alpha, though he was not exactly some lecherous predator like the rest of the Alphas in the ballroom and from what Castiel had observed the prince was not your typical vulnerable omega and could handle himself in a hairy situation. 

 

Under the light of the moon, Castiel paced along the wall in wait as he contemplated if was too soon to tell the prince of his mission. He might not get another chance to do it. 

Dean rushed out the doors and into the garden. He was breathless by the time he reached the wall and stopped to catch his breath and took a seat on a bench by the wall."Sorry I'm late. Last minute interruption." 

Castiel waved it off. It really wasn't an inconvenience. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"I know so little... actually I know nothing... about where you come from. Would you tell me about it?" 

Bobby had run through the history of Novakia several times with him but he couldn't think of a single fact to carry on the ruse.

"Don't know where you came from?" Dean questioned.

"It is not that... I...was hired to come here by your family."

"Why would...?"

"Not the king and queen, your _real_ family."

Disbelieving his ears, Dean stood and went pale, stumbling before slumping against the wall. Anyone passing by might think he just had the wind knocked right out of him. And in many ways he did.

Castiel rushed to his side in a panic. "Your highness!"

After a few deep breathes, Dean straightened up, looking directly at the blue eyed faker. “I told you to call me Dean.”


	9. Chapter 9

"I didn't plan on telling you like this but I didn't know when we would be alone again." Castiel stammered.

"What am I supposed to do with this? I am days away from being mated. I’ve been preparing for this my whole life.”

Castiel watched with worry as the prince paced back and forth muttering to himself animatedly. “My intent was not to upset you. If it makes you feel better, your family has missed you terribly.”

Dean spun around, “Upset? I am not upset. Mostly I’m relieved and definitely a bit confused. You think I wanted to be mated to one of those men my parents have deemed a worthy companion? I’m still young and pretty, too much of both for any one of those ancient Alphas.” 

 

Castiel opened his mouth to speak but Dean snapped at him.  
“Quit babbling would ya? I’m trying to plan how to get us out of here.”

The boy definitely had spirit. It was making Castiel’s job easier than he expected. 

 

The plan was set. Dean would stay through the festivities then make a run for it, vanishing along with the guests in the dead of night. He would then meet up with Castiel at the stables of Ruby’s Inn to make the journey to the Winchester’s farm.

Dean bid Castiel goodnight and retired to his bed chamber as the sky began to turn light.

 

Back in the quiet of his room, Dean was too invigorated to sleep. His whole body was awake and excited at the idea of a brand new life. The King and Queen were not really his parents! They were good to him, he was never beaten or starved, never deprived food or clothing, or even horse but something had always been missing for him as a child. Would his real parents have filled that hole? A pang of bitterness ran through his chest.

Who were these parents of his and why didn't they try to get to him sooner? The king and queen never hid their motives but what if his real parents had motives too? What if they were worse than then the people who raised him? 

He settled into a chair next to the fire and closed his eyes. He started to worry. Maybe the old adage was true? Better the devil you know.


	10. Chapter 10

John yawned and stretched waking up earlier than he usually did, cautious not to disturb his still sleeping wife. It would be a longer journey than he could travel in one day but the curiosity and anticipation was stifling him. Misha was to report back to Bobby and he wished to receive the news first hand. 

He had left instructions with his son after Mary retired to bed, to do a quick check on the animals and the crops. He’d take care of the more important things once he returned from his visit.

It was because his father had behaved so very oddly that Sam decided to follow him instead, quickly scrawling a note to his mother and leaving it atop his pillow. 

Sam hopped on his horse and took to the road. 

 

000

Like every morning before it, the prince woke, dressed and sat down with his family for their morning meal. After every forkful of food or so, he would stop and take a long look at his parents to the point that Cain noticed the odd behavior.

With his mouth still full, Cain growled, “What is it Dean? Is something wrong with your food?” 

Dean shook his head. “Just anxious for the joust.”

Casting her eyes toward the window, Abaddon smiled, “It certainly is a lovely day for it.”

The king had started to talk about some political goings on in a neighboring kingdom and the queen joined in, leaving Dean to finish his meal in silence. It wasn’t so bad. His life could be much worse than it turned out and there was still time for him to find a more liberal Alpha or perhaps he could change the mind of one of the ones he knew and he continued his meal with that hopeful thought dancing around his head.

Jittery Garth stood outside the dining room nervously bouncing from one leg to the other waiting for Dean. 

“Milord!” he called as Dean left the dining room. Dean ignored him so he tried again, “Milord! Please, I have a message for you.”

“Who is it now?” Uninterested, Dean kept walking. He wanted to get to the stables. There was still time for him to get in a ride and clear his head before the festivities began.

In a slow jog, Garth followed behind.  
“King Crowley, milord. He has asked if you would join him for tea before the joust.”

“I can’t. I’m going for a ride…”

“But milord… your parents... They are very fond of the king. And Crowley... I do not relish returning to him with bad news. He scared me."

“Whose side are you on, Garth?” Dean snapped at his manservant.

“I don’t understand, milord?”

“Let us pretend my betrothal were today’s joust. Whose happiness do you root for? Mine? Or my parents?”

Garth paused to answer. The prince could see that he was looking for the pleasing answer not the honest one.

“ _Right_. Thanks.” And Dean continued toward the stables, his man servant following close behind.

 

When Dean decided to speak to Garth again it was for a request. “I need you to go to the Inn and take a message to the prince of Novackia.”

 

Garth listened very carefully, committing his master’s words to memory.

“But your highness? Are you sure?”

“Do this and prove that you are loyal _to_ me or I will have no choice but to find someone who will be.”

Garth nodded and left for his errand on foot as Dean continued to get his horse saddled up for a ride.


	11. Chapter 11

Bobby ceased speaking mid sentence the moment Sam stepped into the barn.

“Please don’t stop on my account.”

“Sam! What are you doing here?” John growled when he laid eyes upon his son, “This is not your concern.” 

“You know where my brother is?”

John growled, “Go home, Sam.”

Sam stood his ground with an indignant no.

John scowled. “Don’t take that tone with me.”

“I’m tired of pretending. Pretending he doesn’t exist. Pretending I never had a brother. I know that it is topic hurts everyone but I've never forgotten. He’s still my brother. If you’ve got something planned I want to be a part of whatever it is you’re planning.” 

“NO!” John shouted.

“Dad, come on. I came all the way here.”

“No one told you to do that, Sam.”

“John, it’s just Cas,” Bobby cautiously urged his angry friend.

“And if Castiel doesn’t have good news? Sam doesn’t need to lose his brother a second time.”

When Castiel arrived his news wasn’t what they anticipated but Cas still remained hopeful. “His mind has changed but I believe it can be changed back.” 

There was sad, distressed look upon John’s face, “Mary was right. We have nothing to offer him after the life he’s had.”

Cas shook his head, hoping to ease John's worry, “No, no he seems to care little for that life. He is nothing like other omegas I've met. He lacks docility and is oddly independent. It’s refreshing, actually. I believe it is just that he is scared of the unknown. And why shouldn’t he be? He knows not of your intentions.” 

“Intentions?!” John shouted, insulted by the implication. “What could he possibly think…”

Bobby interrupted. “His whole life things have been expected of him, John. It is natural for him to be leery of a family that had not looked for him until he presented.”

“So my son fears me?”

“I would say he is more concerned for his well-being and rightly so. What he knows of family he has learned from the people who took him from you so at the very best, he assumes the worst,” Cas answered.

John thought in silence for a moment then laughed morbidly, “Better the devil you know, I suppose.” 

Eagerly, Dean sat on the edge of his seat, watching the jousting with intense eyes while the king and queen talked around him. His head felt less confused after ride in the woods but he still worried if the message he sent to Castiel was the right thing to do.

After some time, his mother asked him the dreaded question she already knew the answer to, “Did you refuse an invitation from King Crowley this afternoon?” 

Dean nodded, his eyes still engrossed with the joust.

“Why would you do such a thing, Dean? What you did was very insulting.”

“I didn't mean for it to be. He’s just not the one and I didn't see any reason to lead him on,” he answered flatly, eyes planted on the joust.

“How could you know that if you’ve barely given him a moment of your time?” Abaddon's irritation was clear.

“He's too traditional for my liking.”

Abaddon sighed, “Your father and I like him very much for you.”

Dean knew very well the translation of her words. They liked him very much for themselves and they cared little for what he wanted. “I do not wish to be just some prized broodmare. I want someone who I find agreeable and the king is not a terribly likable alpha. Why shouldn't I want someone who sees me as an equal like you have found with father?”

Abaddon glanced nervously at her husband. Their secret, their shared rule over their kingdom had been recognized by their child. 

Cain caught his wife's look before he turned to look at their son and laughed cruelly at his words, “An equal? Is that what you see here? Your mother knows her place. It is obvious you have yet to learn yours. An equal? Where do you come up with such preposterous ideas? There are only two duties expected of you. Marry well and have babies. That is ALL an omega does. Crowley is the best marriage you can make. You WILL spend time with him at the ball tonight to apologize for your slight and you WILL invite him for tea.”

Dread flooded Dean's entire being as he replied with a shaky voice, "Yes, father." He closed his eyes and prayed that it wasn't too late, that Castiel would make an appearance at the ball that evening so that he could retract his message before anything could be made official.


	12. Chapter 12

While the king of Helvetica droned on about the size of his castle, land and servants the prince’s glazed over green eyes scanned the ballroom, searching with hope and desperation for Castiel to appear. It was early still, he supposed, and he couldn’t imagine life being as cruel as him ending up with this affluence obsessed alpha. 

Nonchalantly, Crowley spoke of their future as if there were already an understanding between them which made Dean perspire. “When we…”

Dean couldn’t take it anymore and he interrupted the king, “We? I think that is a very presumptuous word, my lord.”

“Presumptuous? No. No. Just extremely hopeful.” Crowley winked

His blood now boiling, Dean practically jumped out of his seat. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to get some air.”

The king looked toward the windows, rain pouring down. “It is raining.” 

“I do not think I shall melt away.” I’m not that lucky, he thought to himself as he strode down the steps and hurried across the dance floor to the outside doors.

The rain was pouring down, instantly soaking Dean as he stepped into the courtyard. The water soaked his skin cooling him off, bringing his irritation level down to something slightly more tolerable. Just as He wiped the water from his eyes, his eyes were met with a brilliant blue pair staring back at him. Shock and joy engulfed him and he wrapped his soggy arms around the man, “My prayers have been answered!”

Taken aback by the suddenness of prince’s affection, Castiel froze, “Your highn… Dean?”

“I had so hoped you would come. I made a terrible error sending that message and yearn to amend my words.”

Castiel nodded, knowingly .Something dreadful had occurred, “Who do they expect you to marry?”

The prince stepped back, wiping his face again. Castiel couldn’t tell the rain from his tears. “The King of Helvetica.”

It was the obvious choice for the royal family but a terribly cruel one for the boy. Castiel could sympathize with the young prince. Rumors of Crowley’s cruelty toward the ones unlucky enough to share his bed had been whispered about for ages and it was doubtful that his proclivities would change after procuring a mate. The sooner the young prince got away the better off he would be.

“Would tonight be better for you?” Castiel asked fearing that the king and queen would make the formal announcement in the morning and he suspected Dean feared the same. One day earlier on the road would get them to the Winchesters one day ahead of schedual but he doubted anyone would mind.

“That might be for the best before _they_ can make anything official." He said sadly then perked up a little with a mischievous grin. "Won't they be surprised when they do not find me come morning? I wish I could see the look on all their faces."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel there should be a mild warning on this chapter since up until now this story has been pretty PG. Here is where it gets a little darker.

## Long Long Way From Home 16

> Once back inside Dean took his seat next to the king of Helvetica for a few moments and attempted some light conversation before excusing himself to retire to bed.Sentimentality had made him start packing up a few belongings when there was an unexpected knock on his door. 
> 
> As he shoved everything under his pillows he granted the visitor entrance, assuming it was Garth checking in on him but to his surprise it was not his man servant but Crowley who entered his rooms. The strong musky scent of Alpha followed filling every inch of the space.
> 
> There was a sinister look in Crowley’s inebriated eyes. "Hello Dean." 
> 
> Shocked and appalled Dean's brow furrowed at the impudent intrusion,“It is highly inappropriate for you to be here, my lord.” 
> 
> “It is not inappropriate for a man to visit his mate’s bedchamber.”
> 
> Dean shivered from the overpowering smell but he kept his composure, “I am not yet your mate, my lord.” 
> 
> “All things in their time, my dear. Have I told you how much I enjoy hearing you call me your lord? I bet I’ll like it even more when you are down upon your knees, my pretty young thing.” The words may have been garbled from drinking but the prince understood the king meaning.
> 
> Disgusted, Dean turned away from the lecherous smirk that had found its way upon the king's face but that did nothing to deter Crowley, who moved closer to the prince, “You’ve been teasing me, playing hard to get all evening, getting me all worked up. I believe I am owed a taste from my future mate." Crowley’s hands had snaked their way around the prince’s waist, "It would be luscious to have you standing beside me at the altar on our wedding day knowing you were filled with my children.”
> 
> His alcohol laced breath burned hot upon Dean’s neck, his aroused body pressed tight against \ Dean as he tried squirmed away. “I believe you are quite drunk, my lord.” 
> 
> Crowley harshly spun the prince around to face him keeping a firm grasp on Dean’s shoulders, the pressure was putting strain on the prince to his legs, “Mmm. I imagine there must have been a lucky stable boy or two that has seen you down upon your knees.” 
> 
> Dean's legs gave in, landing him on his knees as the king’s thumb roughly began to trace along the prince’s bottom lip.
> 
> “Mmm. Yes. Bet you begged for it, didn’t you? Bet you drank down all that sweet nectar without a thought, huh. You like having your belly filled like that, my little slut.” The king’s thumb forced it's way between Dean’s full pink lips. "Just as long as you've saved the good stuff for me."
> 
> Dean dully stared up at the king while he pleasured his thumb before biting down upon the invasion with full force, drawing blood. The king yelped, jumping away before reeling back and striking the prince full force with the back of his uninjured hand.
> 
> Stunned by the powerful blow, Dean recovered, cradling his reddening cheek.
> 
> “Another little slut that likes playing rough, aye?”Crowley laughed but it wasn’t a joyful sound as the blood dripped from his hand, “Well my boy, that is fine. I do enjoy a little pluck in my bed. After all, it’s no fun fucking a corpse.”
> 
> The mix of lust and rage in the king's eyes made Dean's insides toss and turn and he slowly began retreating until he bumped the corner of his bed. Dean was trapped. The king standing between him and the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to apologize for the delay in writing. i was sulking over an update lost to the evil windows shut down gods.
> 
> xx- e

The faint sound of music drifted up through the walls of his bedroom as his mind raced, in a panic. No one would ever be able hear his call for help.

“I am still a prince and demand to be treated as such,” Dean stated firmly at last finding his nerve through the precariousness of the situation. 

“An omega prince is little more than a high priced whore and I’ve paid the price for entry,” Crowley snorted as he searched the inner pocket of his coat and tossed a document at Dean’s feet. “It’s all there. Signed by your father, the king.”

Dean reached for the paper, scanning the words. His stomach dropped when his eyes reached his father’s signature, signed away so callously for gain and profit. The contract was simply part of the official process, like the royal announcement or the grand wedding parade, but seeing in print just how easily he was to dispose of by the people who raised him, the betrayal brought with it a sharp sting. 

Nervously, the prince looked to the clock. There was no time for a pity party, not when there was a libidinous alpha encroaching his personal space and a handsome faux prince waiting for him in a barn. 

What the king believed he deserved, the prince could never abide. Could a king legally sign away his fake omega son? And if he could it didn’t mean that Dean had to consent to any of it. If he did, he would never be free. And where in the hell was Garth, anyway? Dean had a few choice words waiting for that one. It was his job to check in on the prince before going to sleep.

Slowly undoing the buttons on his trousers, Crowley stepped closer, savoring the beautiful scent of fear that had filled the prince’s bedchamber. 

0000

 

In the ballroom, Garth remained, captivated by the lovely maiden with the curves. Garth drank down his mead while he watched Meg dance with the other maidens. The reprimand he would receive for shirking his late night duties would be well worth it if only he could only get a smile from the ever elusive maiden. But quickly Meg took her leave with the fair maiden, Jess without a second glance his way, leaving a disappointed Garth to wallow with his stein of mead before he straightened himself up and searched the dwindling ballroom for the prince. 

Without any luck, Garth moved on with his search as he stumbled his way up to his master’s quarters. The mixing of wine and mead turned his sight cloudy and his brain to mush. He knocked and waited to be permitted entrance. When he did not recieve the permission he sought, he took liberty, cautiously opening the door a crack to called out for the prince.

Dean made no reply, no effort to move. He remained next to his bed busying himself by tucking in the bedclothes. A few belongings for his journey were messily thrown upon a table in the center of the room.

As Garth moved closer he could see that his master had been crying. The red rimmed eyes and flushed, tear lined cheeks his first clues.

“My lord, is everything… are you… alright?” 

“Everything must go as planned,” he said in almost a whisper without turning from his busy work.

 

Concern and anger suddenly filled Garth’s chest when he finally got a good look at his master's face. He reached out to turn it toward the light for a better look, “Who dare strike you, my lord?” 

The prince moved from the touch slowly and with difficulty as he smoothed down the comforter, “I need to get to the inn. I’m leaving tonight with the Prince of Novakia. I’d rather take my chances out there… Please do not try to stop me. .”

 

“Your chances? I don’t understand, my lord.”

Dean eyes flashed dark and angry but his words remained soft and calm. "Did you think the king came up here to have a cuppa and a little chat?”

Garth paled, “The king? You mean Crowley came up here to see you?”

The prince nodded, his voice was quiet and sad, “Castiel and I… we've made plans. So you see, no matter what the king has done, I cannot let him interfere with our plans. I cannot let him take that from me too.”

At that moment his suspicions and fears confirmed, Garth knew all he needed to. “My lord, you cannot travel alone without protection. If you'd allow it, I'd like to accompany you to your destination” 

With a small nod the prince gave his consent and went over to the table to finish packing up his things as Garth exited the room to pack up his bag. He didn't know how long he would remain on this journey but the prince had always been like a little brother to him and though he failed the prince earlier but he would atone for his error.


	15. Chapter 15

It took until the following afternoon for the royal family to realize that the prince had gone missing. Frantic, the king sent out a few discreet guards to look for him. If word were to get out that the prince was gone there would be no reason for King Crowley to align his kingdom with theirs. 

The prince, Castiel and Garth travelled off road, making the journey much longer and more difficult than it needed to be but Garth insisted that it would be safer for them all. It was too soon for anyone living that far from the palace to have learned the prince was missing. 

They approached a clearing and Garth decided it was a good enough place for them to camp for the night.

“We’re on the edge of Harvelle now. The borders are… sketchy at best,” Castiel did not like this plan. The King and Queen of Harvelle were not on good terms with the kingdom of Abeldon. They been locked in a long standing conflict over the land that separated the two kingdoms. It had recently been on a hiatus, not over, just resting though if they were seen by either army…the trouble would be boundless.

In irritation, Castiel shouted at their leader, “Why would you take us this way? It is too dangerous to be so close to Abeldon. ” 

“I suppose you would have rode straight through on main roads? Where either of you could be recognized.”

“Yes, but…I have a safe house near the rivers. That would have only been ½ a days ride.”

Garth felt something was askew, “Is Novakia not North of the kingdom? The rivers run west. There’s nothing out there but farmland. That route is… ”  
“We were never going to Novakia,” Castiel snapped.  
The two men bickered back and forth before Dean, who had been quietly contemplating his situation, spoke up, “I am afraid you have been deceived, my friend. I am not your lord. I never was anything more than a farmer’s son.”  
Garth’s confused face allowed Dean to tell the story as he was told. His tone was flat and unemotional, as if reading a passage from a text book.  
“Though we were raised unequal… we have always been contemporaries. I only hope I have treated you as kindly as you have treated me. Go back to the castle. Risk your life for me no more and when the king and queen question you tell them what you must. You owe me nothing more than you’ve already given and even that may have been too much,” he concluded. His voice regaining its emotion.

Those words did nothing to move the obligation Garth felt toward Dean. He had been a kind and gracious master, a brother to him for as long as they’d been together and he would guard his charge to the death, regardless of bloodline. Tears of appreciation fell from his eyes as Dean embraced his friend. 

Protectively Garth rode ahead of them looking for danger while Dean and Castiel casually chatted as they moved along the backcountry.  
The next day it had become noticeable to Garth that his friend been tiring more quickly than usual, stopping to rest after only a few hours on the road.  
“It’s nothing to worry about. I just got dizzy. I think… I think it’s too much fresh air,” The heaviness that lay behind the prince’s eyes betrayed his casual words.

When Castiel went ahead to hunt for food and Garth was alone with the prince he had the chance to ask the question that had been on the tip of his lips all day. Garth looked up as he continued to build a fire. “Are you… with child, my lord?” 

In horror, Dean’s eyes widened and he shook his head in denial.  
“The changes, they come on suddenly, you’ll be showing soon.” Garth said knowingly. He’d seen a few pregnancies in his day. None were a joyous occasion for the omega’s body.

Fretting Garth’s words, Dean chewed at his bottom lip until Castiel could be heard approaching the camp, “Who wants fish?”

As Castiel got closer to the men the salty smell of his catch was overwhelming to Dean’s senses, causing him heave.

The two men ran over to their charge but Dean waved their worry off, “It is nothing. I am going to get some sleep. It’ll pass by morning.”

Garth and Castiel sat in silence until they were sure Dean was asleep.

“Is he…?”

“Though he’ll deny it, I’m afraid that he is.”

Castiel knew all he needed to. That bastard Crowley had gotten to him. The job had been to deliver Dean to the Winchesters safely not Dean plus the bastard child of the king of Helvetica and he wasn’t sure how this affected his mission. John had seemed genuine in wanting his son back but people could often be deceptive and he prayed that they truly cared not about the omega but for the man because in Dean’s condition he would need that more than ever.


End file.
